Getting Wild in the Street
by Mushucollins15
Summary: Prompt: Innocent!Cheerio!Kurt and Badboy!Blaine


At a quarter to five, Kurt finally exited the locker room. His muscles were cramping as he walked and moved his arms from side to side to try and stretch them out, as if that would actually be of any help. The long shower he'd taken after Cheerios practice wasn't much help either for his sore limbs. His now towel-dried hair was a bit messy because he had _just _run out of hairspray and his dad still wouldn't let him use the credit card to order his full package like he usually did, because he was apparently "out of control" and "obsessed," whatever that meant.

One of his teachers from his freshman year passed by and he smiled politely before stopping off at his locker. Fortunately, it was on the first floor, so he was able to access it and could leave his things in a locked place instead of in the locker room with everyone else's bags. As soon as he grabbed his bag and backpack and shut his locker, he pulled his car keys out of his pocket and headed out to his car. Humming, he walked down the side of the school, kicking an empty soda can (which he would eventually pick up and throw away, but for now, he would have fun with it).

"Kurt!" He turned. A jacketed boy, tall, blonde and buff, was walking towards him. Kurt didn't know him, but he smiled, trying not to look too shocked. He was actually very handsome, and seemed to be nice, so Kurt decided to be as civil as he could be.

"Hello," he responded, waving once, but still walking. He wasn't sure exactly the stranger wanted, but even if he _seemed _nice, Kurt's intuition wasn't always spot-on. "Sorry, but do I know you? If I do, I'm sorry but I don't remember you."

The teen laughed, a deep chortle. "No, no, you don't know me, sorry." He held out his hand for Kurt to shake it. When Kurt eventually held his own hand out, he squeezed it lightly and let go. "I'm Kent."

"Nice to meet you." Kurt smiled. "Not to be rude, but did you need something?"

Kent looked nervous as he nodded. "Well yeah, I just wanted to tell you that I saw your cheerleading routine earlier today and I wanted to tell you that you're awesome." His eyes raked down Kurt's body slowly, and Kurt fidgeted under his darkening stare.

Kurt blushed, heat spreading to his neck. "Oh, thank you very much Kent." The other boy smiled and nodded again, slowly moving forward. Awkwardly, Kurt stepped back once. "So um," he coughed, "do you go here?"

"Yeah, I'm sort of new. I play on the football team now." Another step forward and another back.

"Well, I sort of have to go," Kurt pointed to his car lamely. "I'm going to be late for dinner."

"No, don't go." Kent just kept advancing towards him and Kurt kept backing up, not sure what to do. Now Kurt felt extremely uncomfortable and _trapped_. The back of the wall was now pressing against his back. Kent raised his arms up, and Kurt panicked, eyes darting back and forth. He stayed still though, too frightened now to move. He knew he should run, but he also didn't know what would happen if he did. Would he chase him? Would he get to his car in time? "So, _Kurt," _the added strain on his name caused Kurt to swallow. "How about you show me how _flexible _you are?"

"Oh come on baby." Blaine walked slower as he heard the voice, spoken roughly and forcefully behind the school. He quietly put his backpack down and kept walking. Damn his curiosity, he couldn't help himself.

At the moment, he was on his way home, from _detention. _

The fight (which he would have _won, but the way)_ probably could have been avoided, but it was well worth it from the looks of admiration directed at him. Of course, the confusion and disgust that had resulted from the exact administering of the detention ("Again, Mr. Anderson?") didn't help Blaine's mood much. It's funny how far adults would go to try and prove how much better they are than teenagers. They're all hypocrites.

Behind the wall, he heard a shuffling and a swear.

"I said no, please let me go!" A light voice spoke out next in reply, obviously a boy and his voice was oddly (and beautifully) musical in a way. Blaine stopped dead cold. Though he had no idea who they were, he knew _exactly_ what was happening. Just to be safe, he peeked around the corner to see two boys, with one pressed up against the brick, his hair mussed and face frightened. He recognized the one against the wall; they were in two classes together.

The boy against the wall struggled against the other's hold, and gasped when his head was slammed out back to the school wall with a small thud. "I think you should just listen to me." The other teen's voice was calm, but the obvious threat hung in the air as the beautiful boy swallowed, hands fisting at his sides.

Blaine chose this moment to step out, pushing the towering boy away, feeling a strange urge to protect, which was unlike him. "You know what _I _think? I think you should get out of here before someone gets hurt." When the tall teen started to object, Blaine went toe-to-toe with him, lowering his voice to a deadly whisper. "And I can tell you, it's not going to be me _or_ _him_ being hurt."

The other boy's eyes flashed back and forth nervously before settling on Kurt. Blaine cleared his throat and they stared each other down. After a few moments, his competitor backed down, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He walked away swearing under his breath, as if nothing that had happened was a big deal. Blaine felt rage burn up inside of him and he yelled out "I should kick your ass off of principle you piece of shit!"

The other boy broke into a run, as if Blaine's yelled sentence was a threat that he assumed he would follow through with. Blaine huffed and turned back around. "Hey, are you okay?" The beautiful boy nodded, his expression guarded. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you very much…" he paused.

"Blaine," he smirked.

"Blaine, I'm Kurt. " he said back. "Again, thank you so much, I didn't know what to do; he just cornered me out of nowhere."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, I saw that."

Kurt huffed, tangling his fingers in his hair and squeezing his eyes shut tight. "God he could have robbed me or something or just beat me up and I didn't even try to move- wow I'm an _idiot._"

Blaine paused in his sudden ogling at Kurt's skin when he said this. The fact that Kurt actually didn't have any idea what was _really _about to happen confused him. He smirked once more and decided to let it go; let Kurt think that the worst that would happen was being robbed. His naiveté would save him many more sleepless nights. Suddenly he found himself wondering why he cared, because he certainly didn't do that and his lips tilted downwards again. "Well, it wasn't your fault." Kurt just blinked at him, and his eyes were ridiculously sexy. "By the way, you did try and move."

Kurt just shook his head, eyes starting to look feared again, Blaine decided to test his waters. He quickly stepped up to Kurt, smiling as he stepped back on instinct, more of a violent flinch than anything. "See? You would have done something before anything happened."

"That was different; you just startled me. I was actually scared of what would happen with him, and I just froze," Kurt stated, taking the bait. Blaine grinned wolfishly and advanced towards him again, slower this time so he had a chance to run away, though he knew that he wouldn't. Kurt did too, unsure why Kent scared him more than this boy that was obviously trouble. Maybe it was because he believed that Blaine wouldn't hurt him, but even then he couldn't be sure, so he had no valid reason to explain why he wasn't running right now.

"So you're not scared of me, Kurt?" Even as Kurt backed up, he shook his head.

"No?" Once Kurt's back was to the wall, dark hazel eyes flickering up to meet his own, he closed his eyes as a finger ran up his chin, gently stroking. Warm breath ghosted across his neck and his eyes snapped back open and widened at the sudden proximity. "Why are you so sure?"

"I'm _not_ sure," Kurt breathed out. He heard Blaine gasp at the change of his voice, lower and unsure. Apparently the closeness was affecting both of them. No, he was not scared of him. Maybe he should be scared of the new stranger with gorgeous eyes and full lips, tempting him. But he definitely wasn't, just for those reasons. And also because now Blaine's hips were lightly brushing against his own and his lips were so _close, _and he didn't know what to do.

Kurt let out a harsh breath. His hands curled towards Blaine's slightly, in the direction of the other boy's hips. _Traitors. _Blaine noticed and grinned in victory. He clutched Kurt's wrists and guided them to his own hips and Kurt just squeezed lightly, unsure of what else to do with them. Apparently that was a very good idea, because Blaine groaned lightly; Kurt could practically feel it against his own chest. He was still watching Blaine, the dip on his waist, before Blaine's nose bumped his and then they were kissing.

Inhaling through his nose, Kurt attempted to keep up, meshing their mouths together and pulling Blaine closer out of instinct. Blaine gasped against his mouth, feeling Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue, and _wow _why had Kurt never done this before? There was kissing, biting, and the feel of stubble against his cheek driving him mad. Kurt let out a strangled, surprised noise when he felt Blaine thrust his hips, pushing his ass into the brick wall, and he tangled his fingers through Blaine's hair, pulling him and his damn mouth away, turning his head, gasping.

"Blaine," he breathed out, trying to get the boy's attention as he soothed the loss of Kurt's mouth by placing wet kisses down his neck. "Hey- _uh_- Blaine!" Blaine looked at him and that's all the time Kurt needed to twist away and lean alone against the brick, feeling the coolness soothe his overheated neck. Blaine did the same next to him, looking as debauched as Kurt felt.

"Sorry-"

"I'm sorry-"

They paused, and then laughed, the awkwardness now dissipated from the air. As soon as Blaine's breathing returned to normal, he stood up straight, twisting his shirt and flattening it so it was fixed. Kurt could tell he was about to make an excuse and leave him there, so he blurted the first thing that he could think of. "It's just- I- I haven't done that before."

"You haven't had sex yet?" Blaine asked, him, mouth quirking up. Kurt scowled, crossing his arms defensively. He was laughing at him- he had the _nerve. _

"Well _no _but that's not what I meant." Blaine let that sink in, his mouth opening slightly, directly from his chuckle, in surprise as he let out a huff of air.

"Oh." Kurt froze, mortified at the information that he had just willingly told someone he barely even knew. And oh god- he had kissed him, no he had _made out _with him. What was _wrong _with him?

"Never mind," he muttered, cheeks reddening more and more with embarrassment. "Goodbye Blaine." He picked his backpack up and slung it over his shoulder, running to his car, while Blaine just stood there, shocked. Blaine waited too long to do anything and by the time he got over his surprise Kurt pulling out and leaving Blaine alone in the parking lot.

When Kurt got home, he parked his car sideways, he could barely see through his tears. Ignoring his father's greeting from in the living room, he dashed up the stairs, storming into his room. He slammed the door closed, locked it, and let out a sob, collapsing into his bed. He cried for a while, curled up into a tiny ball. His father never came to check on him, and he was grateful. He fell asleep like that, clutching a pillow to his chest and burying his face in it.

The next day at school, of course, Blaine cornered him in the hallway. Kurt sighed, pushing on his solid shoulder, trying to get away. When the boy wouldn't budge, he slumped, leaning against the locker. "You know, this is becoming extremely repetitive."

Blaine chuckled, teeth flashing slightly, and he licked his lips. Looking up through his eyelashes, he blinked a couple times. Kurt gulped down whatever seemed to have been blocking his throat, and fidgeted with his hands.

"You know," Blaine started, advancing. "You seem to possess talent without practicing." His gaze lowered to Kurt's lips more than once. "And that's just not fair." He moved to kiss Kurt, but he stuck a hand out and forcefully pushed him away. A few students nearby gasped, but he didn't care.

"_No, _Blaine," he stated. "I'm not doing this with you, of all people. Not today, not ever."

Blaine's eyes flashed in anger, but he kept his voice calm as he turned side to side and asked "Oh? And what's wrong with me?"

Kurt's the one who steps forward this time, poking a finger into Blaine's chest to make him back up more, his anger getting the better of him. He's not as good at emotion control as Blaine obviously. "Let's just say, anyone who gets involved with the type of people you are end up being used and dumped out of nowhere, left to be heartbroken as you laugh and have sex with someone else."

Blaine raised his hands up defensively and also to pause his rant. "Oh wait, so I'm a _type?"_ Kurt was surprised at the fact that Blaine wasn't offended at the sex aspect as much as being stereotyped, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Yes."

Blaine clenched his jaw tight and grinded his teeth together. "Kurt, you don't know me-"

"And you don't know _me _either!" Kurt interrupted, nearly shrieking and gaining attention from some of the stragglers. "You took my first kiss from me without even thinking about it! And then you had the nerve to _laugh at me _when I shared something extremely personal with you_. _Who the hell do you think you are?"

Blaine just stared. "You kissed me back."

Kurt froze. Took a step forward, dropping his backpack. "You kissed me back, Kurt."

"That doesn't matter." Kurt frowned, crossing his arms, shrinking into himself. "I suppose it was my fault, I overshare too much."

Blaine shook his head, his eyes earnest, boring into Kurt's. "No, you didn't. And I wasn't laughing _at you, _I swear, I was just laughing because I was surprised." Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes. "No, really." He tried to step away again, but Blaine blocked him once more.

"Get out of my way Blaine," Kurt gritted out through his teeth. When Blaine refused to move, Kurt snapped, throwing his arms up. "If you want to screw something over, go find someone else!"

Blaine scowled and placed a hand on Kurt's chest. "For crying out loud just-" He looked down the hallway. "Just listen to me for a second!"

"No! Why should I listen to anything you say? You're a troublemaker, you mess with everything and I won't be on that list, do you get it? Jesus Christ, what do you even _want from me?" _

He stopped, breath heaving from his lungs. Kurt had never yelled at anyone like that in his life, and he blushed. Blaine chuckled, pushing his hand back into Kurt's chest. "You're really hot when you're mad, you know."

"I- what?" Kurt looked dumbfounded. Blaine just quirked a side of his lip up once with a tiny shrug of his shoulder, and Kurt was suddenly walking up to him and kissing him. Thank god the hallway was now empty, or else he wouldn't have done it. Or maybe he should curse the absence of other students for fueling his sudden lack of judgment.

Either way, Blaine seemed to decide that even the hallway was unacceptable for making out because he suddenly gripped the back of Kurt's thighs, putting them around his waist, and carrying him into the nearest bathroom. It was conveniently only a couple of steps away. Their tongues explored each other's mouths urgently, breaths mixing together. Hands traveled up and down, twisting through hair, shirts, anything they could get ahold of at the moment.

When the door closed behind them and they crashed into a stall, they heard the only occupant in the bathroom rush out immediately. Blaine released his legs and Kurt stepped to the ground, but whined at the loss of contact. He wrapped a leg around Blaine's waist again and moaned into his mouth. "No, pick me back up, please."

"Yeah," Blaine gasped out, "Yeah, okay." He pushed Kurt back and up the stall wall, letting him curl his thighs back around his waist, reconnecting their lips. Kurt groaned, and Blaine thrusted his hips up, causing another one to sound off. "God, Kurt, you're so hot," he muttered in between bites on his lower lip. Panting, Kurt desperately tried to kiss back. "Are you sure you haven't done this before? Because _Jesus." _

Kurt scoffed breathlessly as Blaine moved down to sloppily kiss over his jaw, nipping lightly at the skin before sucking, bruising and wet. "No, really, you are, you're so sexy."

Kurt whined as Blaine bit into his neck and a thrust forced his hips back again. "God," he whimpered. "Blaine, Blaine." Their hips found a jerky rhythm, rubbing frantically until Kurt could feel Blaine's erection perfectly against his own through the fabric of his pants and he shouted, his hands fumbling against Blaine's back and scratching. His head flew back against the plastic stall and Blaine took advantage and bit down his neck slowly, removing one hand from Kurt's ass to rub roughly against his clothed dick.

Kurt grunted over and over again, gripping onto the top of the stall to get leverage and thrust down. His face crinkled in concentration, sweat dripping down his neck to his collarbone and Blaine licked gently up and down, collecting the sweat on his tongue, panting breaths drying his saliva and Kurt's sweat. There was a twisting feeling in his stomach, spreading and spreading as they thrust together.

"Oh God," Blaine said, lips swollen, dark red, and that's all Kurt needed before he was coming in his jeans, shouting his release loudly into Blaine's mouth. He was shaking from the force of his first orgasm giving by a person other than himself, and his legs trembled around Blaine's waist. He slumped down, Blaine still holding him up as he thrust a couple more times; body shaking as well as he came too.

Blaine let him go once again, holding him around the waist when Kurt almost fell as his knees buckled. They buried their faces in each other's necks and panted as they came down from their highs. Kurt kissed Blaine's neck this time and kept his head down even as Blaine lifted his face, turning to kiss his ear in return.

When they finally stopped breathing heavily, Blaine let him go allowing him to go away, to walk away if he wanted. But he didn't. Blaine looked up and Kurt stared back, sated and happy. He grinned when Blaine rubbed a hand along his back, gently, and kissed him twice, once on the lips and again on the nose.

"Are you _positive _you've never done that before?"

Kurt laughed, even more so when Blaine rubbed their noses together and kissed him. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Blaine stood up straight on his feet, and Kurt frowned at the loss of the warmth and comfort of Blaine's body. Blaine held his hand out to help Kurt stand up as well. They both grimaced at the sticky feeling in their jeans.

"Well, I could do without that," Kurt added, motioning to his drying pants. Blaine smirked and kissed him once more, wrapping his arms around him.

"Are you complaining, Kurt?" he asked, pulling back for a second.

Kurt grabbed the back of his head, mumbling "no, of course not," against his mouth.

* * *

**This was a prompt that I got from Dani and it sort of spun out of control. I started a second part to this, so if you enjoy this part, watch out for it! Thanks for reading everyone! The Title is from "Badboys" by Whitesnake**


End file.
